inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai
(Forward) |number= *10 (Ancient Dark) *8 (Zero) |element= Earth |team= *'Ancient Dark' *'Zero' |seiyuu= Konno Jun |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon}} Kai (カイ) is a forward for Ancient Dark and midfielder for Zero. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"His attitude seems carefree, but he's actually a calm and shrewd strategist."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"His attitude seems carefree, but he's actually a calm and shrewd strategist."'' Appearance He has standard height, a fair skin, mid blue hair and eyebrows as well as steel blue eyes. He seems to have no nose at all. Personality He is a gentle guy. He is seen to be a good friend with Shuu. Plot He appeared in the movie as a forward of Ancient Dark, and played against Raimon in the God Eden's forest. He later reappeared as a midfielder of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. He later used his keshin, Bannin no Tou Rook B, against Raimon's Keshin. At the end of the movie, when Zero Magnum failed, he cheered Hakuryuu and Shuu up, saying that they will score a goal next time. After the match ended with a score of 5-5, he shook hands with Shindou. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kai, Zero has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Rinne Makoto *'Player': Yuuki Jou *'Item': Ultimate Management Manual (究極の管理マニュアル, dropped from either Unlimited Shining or Ancient Dark) *'Player': Atomizer After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 9560 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kai, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Noya Keiichirou *'Topic': Student Council (生徒会の話題, obtained at Raimon's main building 4F) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit Kai, three or more players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kai, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Fusion of Light and Darkness (光と闇の融合, randomly dropped from Ancient Dark at Otonashi Haruna's left taisen route) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained outside Raimon's second building) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Tropical Vacation (南国バカンスの話題, obtained at Odaiba's Ocean View Bridge) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Chaos Angel Zero' *'Enormous Dark' *'The Ancient' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'ExZero' Trivia *His dub name "Yang" refers to the ancient Chinese principle of Yin and Yang with one of its symbol being light and dark. However Yang is the light part, contradicting Ancient Dark's darkness theme. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters